Dia de Farra
by Tih
Summary: [Resposta a 8º Tarefa Relâmpago Especial do MDF] O que pode acontecer quando se tem sakê e pessoas animadas?
1. Introdução

Manhã calma da Era Feudal... O vento fresco sobrou balançando as folhas das arvores insistentemente.A folhagem verde clara deixava pouca luz passar, tornando o dia agradável, fresco e com ocasionais barulhos.

Podia parecer uma grande besteira, mas dias calmos como aquele eram... Milagres entre os dias de guerra entre vilarejos e youkais. As pessoas estavam sempre fazendo suas obrigações sem se importarem com as guerras ou com tais problemas. Não queriam ver sangue, não queriam ver o desespero.

As flores de cerejeira aos poucos se abriam deixando a ar com seu agradável cheiro e cor. Ocasionalmente, um casal passava e colhia alguma daquelas flores. Qualquer um que passasse por aquele vilarejo, diria que um dia ali era normal...

Porém... Havia um lugar em que nada poderia ser normal. Um lugar conhecido por muitos... E as pessoas também conhecidas.

A pequena casa ao centro do vilarejo era sempre... Animada por certas pessoas.

E naquela noite, parecia que haviam dado uma graaaaaaaaaaaaaaande festa. Que acontecera durante boa parte da madrugada. E certamente, inclui coisas obrigadas e estranhas.

Em meio à bagunça do dia anterior, ainda restavam algumas pessoas. E o primeiro deles a se levantar foi um hanyou. Ele ainda sonolento analisou a bagunça que restava a sua volta. Por algum tempo ele pouco se lembrou da noite anterior. Tudo lhe parecia um grande embaralhado de lembranças, cores e sons. Sentiu a cabeça pesar por um tempo.

Analisou os amigos a frente misturados entre a grande bagunça de roupas, comida e garrafas de sakê... Sakê? Ele se exaltou analisando bem todas as garrafas jogadas pelo chão.

As inúmeras garrafas espalhadas pelo chão havia uma ainda pressa a mão de Miroku. Ninguém acordara, ninguém acordaria tão cedo. Até o pequeno fedelho ainda estava ali.

O que diabos acontecerá ali? Por que? Por que?

* * *

Primeiro capítulo. Introdução!

O que realmente aconteceu com eles?

Tih


	2. POV Inuyasha

Eu ainda estava assustado. E acredite não era mentira. Pode parecer difícil eu me assustar com alguma coisa tão fácil, mas isso me assustou. A visão de todas aquelas garrafas de sakê por aqui me deixou realmente boquiaberto. Por um tempo fiquei me perguntando o que teríamos feito.

Essa foi e é uma das questões que ainda não consigo responder. Será que fiz algo errado, será que... Analiso as pessoas a minha volta. Miroku parecia ainda perdido, com a garrafa de sakê nas mãos e dando estranhos sorrisos para mim. Sango ainda dormia colada em Shippou, que estava agarrado a um nabo gigante, que tinha uma expressão assassina. Kagome... Kagome estava do meu lado. Arregalei os olhos ao vê-la.

As roupas estavam diferentes. Arregalei mais ainda meus olhos ao vê-la se virar. A roupa curta deixava aparecer boa parte das pernas e da barriga dela. Me vi impossibilitado de desviar meus olhos por algum período longo de tempo. Muito longo.

Meu olhar demorou ali, por muito tempo. Talvez, aquilo ainda fosse efeito da bebida. Se é que eu havia bebido. Mas não duvido que tivesse. Minha cabeça ainda rodava com as coisas que não me lembrava, o que havia feito?... Por que Kagome está daquela forma? Quem trouxera as bebidas?

A última pergunta, entretanto, me pareceu a mais fácil de ser respondida. Certamente, Miroku havia trazido as malditas bebidas. Sim, havia sido ele. Pouco antes de começarmos o que ele havia dito que seria uma festa.

Ele havia trazido algumas coisas com ele. Se bem me lembro... Comida e as garrafas de sakê, mas quando todos menos esperavam... Estavam bebendo sakê. Ele havia dito que era só para ele! Sabe o que isso significa? Que ele misturou nossas bebidas de propósito. Maldito Miroku. Maldito monge pervertido.

Ele parecia animado com a idéia por motivos que prefiro desconhecer, apesar de desconfiar do que seja. Ainda me lembro, de ter bebido. Acho que bebi demais. Por isso essa maldita dor de cabeça.

Levantei, encostando na parede para ter um apoio maior. Senti tudo dar voltas e voltas por um grande período de tempo. Ok, ok... Parecia uma eternidade. Caí sentado ao notar que estava praticamente sem roupa. Imaginei muita coisa nessa hora. O que eu poderia ter pretendido fazer? O que minha mente bêbada queria de mim? Por fim, tentei esquecer um pouco aquilo.

Miroku havia se levantado também, e eu estava prontíssimo para bater nele. Era tudo culpa dele, ele havia feito toda essa confusão. Que ele chamaria simplesmente de festa.

Na esperança de me lembrar de mais alguma coisa, encontrei pelo chão boa parte das roupas de Kagome e Sango. Ergui uma sobrancelha. O que elas haviam feito?

Minha cabeça voltou a rodar. Estava cansado em pensar em todas as possibilidades impossíveis, ou possíveis, que dependiam da minha falta de memória e do meu humor negro que estava para vir.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, não poderia imaginar toda aquela situação. Encostei-me na parede e respirei fundo. Definitivamente, precisava me acalmar.


	3. POV Kagome

Finalmente acordei, minha cabeça ainda dava diversas voltas até me estabelecer e ver que estava ali. Havia tido um sonho estranho, eu estava... simplesmente fazendo um striptease. Sim. Era como se houvesse alguém me controlando. Eu simplesmente tirava as roupas, como se eu não fosse dona do meu corpo.

Pensei muito naquilo durante o sonho, todos a minha volta e eu fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. Com um estranho som acordei, perturbada. Escondi meu rosto da luz tentando fugir da claridade que não me deixou dormir e terminar o maldito sonho. Não que eu tivesse gostado tanto do sonho, havia sido... Bom... Ok, eu havia gostado dele sim. Havia sido uma boa experiência.

Me remexi. Estava cansada ainda por aquela estranha noite. Realmente estranha. Será que eu havia feito algo proibido? Será que aquilo era uma conseqüência de algum erro meu? Prefiria pensar que era só um sonho idiota, por algum motivo idiota.

Me sentei, sonolenta. Com muita preguiça. Senti aquela estranha roupa me apertar. Analisei a mim mesma. A estranha roupa vermelha era curta demais. Por fim, vi outras peças espalhadas pelo chão. Arregalei os olhos. E gritei. Eu realmente havia feito aquilo?

Por muito tempo estive assustada demais comigo mesma para ver Inuyasha a minha frente preocupado comigo e com o peito nu. Corei por algum tempo. O que havia acontecido? Cai deitada tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa que me parecesse normal, até aquele momento.

Vagamente, rumei até a noite anterior. Meio bêbada, meio perdida, meio tonta. Inuyasha estava muito animado, poderia completar com a palavra... Vermelho. Muito vermelho. Estava também doce como nunca. Uma voz leve, doce e calma. Algo que realmente não era normal dele. Será que eu ainda estaria sonhando?

Por fim, mais ao final da noite, ele estava dançando e cantando super animado. E me chamando para acompanha-lo. Aquele não era o Inuyasha que conhecia com certeza. Aquele era um ser de outro planeta, ou possuído por algum espírito brincalhão que teimava em resistir nesse mundo. Eu, de certa forma, igualmente feliz aceitava a estranha dança que ele tentou realizar. Os passos confusos e desordenados.

Ainda consegui ver Shippou revirando os olhos. Aquilo realmente me assustara. Voltei ao momento de agora. Como poderia estar bêbada, se nem ao menos havia tocado no maldito sakê de Miroku? Eu havia tomado chá, eu sabia disso... Somente chá.

Fechei os olhos, me lembrando de uma estranha risada e Miroku soltando cantadas para mim e para Sango. Estava realmente preocupada sobre o que havia acontecido. Será que eu havia beijado Inuyasha ou feito alguma coisa pior. Prefiro contestar a minha mesma dizendo que somente fiz o strip, o que também não era nada bom.

Miroku se aproximou de mim realmente feliz. Olhei abobalhada para ele. Era o que aparentava estar menos bêbado, se é que aquilo era o real estado dele. Ele ainda tinha uma garrafa de sakê nas mãos. Olhei aquilo. Será que alguém se lembrava de alguma coisa? Ou estavam piores do que eu? Suspirei.


	4. POV Miroku

Me levantei ainda preso a garrafa de sakê. Aquela sem duvida havia sido uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Ok, eu já tive noites muito melhores. Mas pensando bem, havia ficado ao lado dos meus amigos e cantando a Sango boa parte da noite. Pousei meus olhos sobre ela. Ainda descansando e presa a poucas roupas.

Aquela visão me deixou satisfeito. Ainda podia me lembrar de boa parte dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, talvez porque minha imunidade por sakê fosse maior do que a dois demais. Talvez porque minha mente realmente quisesse reter aquelas doces lembranças. Ou simplesmente, eu era pervertido demais para esquecer tudo aquilo. Mas o que se esperava de alguém que morou durante boa parte da vida com um monge beberrão? Eu tinha que estar mais do que acostumado a pegar generosas quantias da bebida para meu velho 'pai' e ainda... Acompanha-lo. Talvez, isso tenha me tornado o que sou hoje.

Pousei os olhos em Shippou, que havia saído, pouco depois de tomar uma generosa quantia do liquido e voltou acompanhado do nabo que estava agarrado. Segundo ele, o nabo chamado Naboles, tinha sido abandonado pela família e ainda... Precisava de alguém para cuidar dele. Ainda fizera uma expressão animada no nabo, que sorria insanamente para mim. Revirei os olhos. Não deveria ter dado a bebida para ele. Ele era muito pequeno, poderia ter conseqüências futuras. Mas, ele parecia feliz e por enquanto normal.

Ainda estava tenso antes de tudo, uma velha tentara me agarrar e roubar minhas garrafas de sakê. Dizendo que alguém hoje como eu não poderia desfrutar desse liquido mais do que sagrado. Para mim, ela queria era mesmo me roubar. Ou até coisa pior que prefiro não imaginar no atual momento. Sinto até repulsa. Enfim, misturei sakê nas bebidas. E todos beberam. Todos beberam!

Aquela havia sido uma festa animada. Estava tudo muito divertido. Sango estava mais feliz que o normal, muito estranha. Deixou por várias vezes que eu cantasse ela sem apanhar, e até... Ousei passar a mão nela, mas como nada pode ser perfeito para mim. Ela caiu desmaiada e bêbada no chão. Rindo desesperadamente. Aquilo realmente me assustou. Aquela risada longa e maligna. Fiquei assustado por algum tempo, aquilo era algo não típico de Sango. Continuei olhando-a paralisado por um bom tempo. Aquele era um lado dela que eu desconhecia. Da próxima vez pensaria bem antes de embebeda-la. Algumas pessoas podem ter reações estranhas ao beberem.

Não me lembrei de muita coisa depois da minha 14º garrafa de sakê. A única coisa que ainda me lembro era de Inuyasha cantando desafinadamente, algo que me traumatizou. Naquele momento, eu preferia estar sonhando. Se é que me parecia estranho, sonhar com um homem. Eu preferi, verificar todas as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, entre diversas roupas intimas, alguma devia... Ter... Algo curioso. Respirei fundo, espero que ninguém venha brigar comigo por causa da inocente festa que realizei. Dei uma risada demorada, pouco me importando com o que pensariam. Aquilo sim, era diversão.


	5. POV Shippou

Me espreguicei. Estive animado toda a noite. Poderia parecer anormal, mas eu estava mais feliz que o normal. Talvez fosse o efeito do sakê que Miroku me deu. Durante a festa, ele havia me dado uma garrafa. Sim, ele tinha um bom coração com uma criança inocente como eu. Eu nunca havia ganhado uma garrafa de sakê de ninguém. Sabe o que é ninguém? Talvez seja por que eu sou uma criança ainda. Mas realmente, odeio que me chamem de criança.

Logo depois que bebi o sagrado liquido, que por sinal tinha um gosto ótimo, senti uma vontade louca de sair andando por onde quer que fosse. E realmente fiz isso. Acho que só lembrei um pouco das coisas. Por exemplo, o fato de Inuyasha e Kagome terem praticamente se agarrado durante algum tempo. Sim, ele o fizeram depois de beber uma quantia considerável de sakê. Eu ri. Além do fato... De eu ter dormindo com um... Um... Nabo! Bom... Durante aquela noite, eu encontrei o sr. Nabo e ele falou comigo. Disse que precisava de um lar. E de alguém, eu me toquei com a história e...

Epa, não me lembro de mais nada. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que o sakê deve ter feito algum efeito durante esse tempo. Isso faz com que eu gele, só de pensar no que posso ter feito. Mas o que uma criança inocente como eu pode ter feito? Roubado um doce? Mexido em alguma coisa e deixado fora do lugar? Queimado alguma coisa? Todas essas perguntas fazem minha mente rodar até o momento. Estou tonto, cansado e ainda agarrado ao Naboles, sim, e ele olhou acusadoramente para mim. Era como se ele realmente tivesse vida. Joguei o longe. E era como se lentamente ele mudasse de expressão.

Me afastei mais dele, me encostando em alguma coisa... Ou melhor alguém. Sango estava quase nua. As poucas roupas que vestia... Realmente, poucas e curtas demais, mas do que as roupas de Kagome. Estava realmente assustado com aquilo. Nunca esperei que as duas pudessem ficar daquela forma e ... Epa!

O que o Miroku ta fazendo com aquelas roupas? Ele está simplesmente... Com todas as suas atenções, numas estranhas e pequenas peças de roupa coloridas e rendadas. E ainda... sim, o nariz dele deixava escorrer uma enorme quantia de sangue. Acho que nada havia me assustado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Prendi minha atenção nele por algum tempo. Até ver Sango se remexer novamente e ver Naboles do meu lado.

Não, ele veio me assustar novamente. Comecei a correr em círculos. Por que o maldito nabo tinha que me perseguir? Por que eu o trouxe para cá? Tombei ao ver Sango se levantando, com um olhar desanimado e curioso, perguntando a si mesma o que havia feito.

Acho que era a pergunta que todos faziam a si mesmos no momento. E eles pareciam muito mais preocupados do que eu. Bom... Eu esperava que sim. E por um tempo que não. Quem estaria mais confuso ali?


	6. POV Sango

Acordei me revirando e vendo Shippou correndo em círculos. Senti o vento fresco da manhã tocar minha pele. Sentia frio e ainda não entendia o por que. Isso porém veio como resposta pouco tempo depois. Podia parecer besteira minha, mas havia acontecido alguma coisa muito estranha por ali. Me enrolei no tecido mais próximo que encontrei, uma yukata.

Olhei assustada a minha volta. O que, afinal, era toda aquela confusão? Revirei os olhos, vendo Shippou ainda desesperado e ao lado dele, um nabo. Sim, um nabo gigantesco. Aquilo me pareceu estranho. Por um breve momento lembrei de Shippou chegando ali com aquele estranho nabo. E com um lapso maior, lembrei de Miroku apanhando as roupas intimas do chão e olhando vidrado para aquilo.

Arrepiei. Esperando que tivesse comido algo que havia feito mal a mim mesma. Minha esperança foi embora ao ver Kagome vestindo as estranhas roupas e se atirando em Inuyasha. Era como se eu realmente não tivesse acordado ainda. E era essa minha última esperança, não estar acordada ainda. Me joguei sobre o emaranhado de coisas presentes no chão.

O que havia feito? O que havia acontecido com minhas roupas? O que havíamos feito? Que trocara o chá pelo sakê? Essa última pergunta foi respondida imediatamente. Assim que vi Miroku segurando algumas garrafas de sakê ainda cheias. Revirei os olhos. Aquilo não era de se esperar vindo de alguém como ele? Fiz uma nota mental: Aceitar Miroku depois.

Ainda me lembrei vagamente de algumas coisas: Inuyasha cantava animado após tomar sakê. Cantava e DANÇAVA animado. Algo que nunca esperei presenciar na minha vida. E o pior... A maldita música ainda não saíra da minha mente. '_Eu me remexo muitoooooo'. _Além da excêntrica dança que era... Gerada com essa música.

Kagome ainda estava em um canto, cozinhando algo de aparência estranha. E o cheiro pior ainda. Acho que a bebida lhe fizera achar que era uma cozinheira de primeira. Ou alguma coisa relacionada. O cheiro intragável permaneceu no cômodo por um bom tempo. E depois disso. Lembro dela falando alguma coisa estranha e indo embora. Mas ela ainda estava ali. Acertei minha própria testa, esperando que a dor passasse ou que lembrasse de mais alguma coisa. Em vão.

Por algum tempo... Fiquei calada, me livrando da maldita dor de cabeça. Apesar dos ocasionais gritos de Shippou. '_Socorro o Naboles quer me pegar, ele vai me matar... Socorroooooo'_ . Kagome e Inuyasha corarem de hora em hora. E ainda Miroku analisar algumas roupas intimas como quem analisa... Soldados para comprar.

Amarrei a yukata e me levantei, o que fez com que o olhar de Miroku me seguisse. Ótimo... O que eu havia feito para que o monge me olhasse daquela forma? Talvez eu também tenha exagerado na bebida. Talvez eu tenha passado a mão nele. Ou talvez pior... Eu tenha... Sim, talvez eu tenha feito coisa pior com ele.

Pensar nas possibilidades me deixava constrangida. Por que eu tinha que passar por aquilo? Será que não poderia ser outra pessoa?


	7. Conclusão

Todos já estavam menos alterados. Haviam se acalmado. Havia juntado as histórias aos poucos. Na irreal esperança de descobrirem o que haviam feito. Dito e feito, cada um depois de se arrumar e arrumar a pequena bagunça que havia feito tentaram juntar as histórias. Cada um contado as poucas coisas que lembravam. Entre todas as cinco diferentes versões pequenas peças de quebra cabeça foram se juntando. Recriando a 'real' história.

- Tem certeza que foi realmente assim? – Kagome perguntou preocupada.

- Tem uma explicação melhor? – Miroku não parecia perturbado. Mas sabia que mais tarde apanharia.

Quem lhes poderia dar uma resposta melhor que essa? Quem fora o único ser presente que não bebera além de Naboles? A resposta apareceu pouco tempo depois, postada na entrada do casebre.

- Algum problema? – Kaede perguntou.

- Sabe nos dizer o que aconteceu aqui, vovó Kaede? – Shippou pulou no colo da velha senhora, que riu.

- Acho que vocês já sabem o que aconteceu. Está tudo correto. Cada parte, cada garrafa de sakê, cada lembrança de vocês. – A senhora riu animada, enquanto os demais pareciam... Se sentirem envergonhados com a situação. A não ser por Miroku.

- Então, a senhora acompanhou tudo que fizemos? – A exterminadora agora vestida, perguntou.

A velha balançou a cabeça, contendo o riso. Shippou pareceu se divertir com a idéia.

- Então, vovó, você sabe que Miroku me deu sakê? – Shippou disse animado.

- Ah claro. Eu sempre soube. A idéia inicial da festa foi minha. Passei ela para Miroku, que aceitou sem hesitar.

Todos os olhares se direcionaram para o jovem monge, que aos poucos se encolheu. Parecia estar sumindo ao olhares do grupo. Kaede e Shippou pareciam animados com a brincadeira e riram. Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango, ainda lançavam olhares de repulsa ao monge.

- Como ousa? – O hanyou vociferou.

- Estávamos precisando descansar e nada melhor que uma festa.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, como poderia não esperar uma resposta daquelas do monge?

- Ok, não vou te punir. – Miroku viu o brilho dos olhos do hanyou. E preparado correu o mais rápido que pode.

- Corra monge, corra enquanto tem vida. – O hanyou saiu logo atrás preparado para descontar todo o nervosismo e curiosidade. Como já era esperado, foi sozinho pronto para matar o monge Miroku.

Enquanto, os demais preferiram rir animados da estranha perseguição. Estava aberta a caça ao monge Miroku. A estranha caça de monges.


End file.
